black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reuben
Reuben was a pirate serving under Edward Teach on his first ship and later on the Revenge. ''He was a trusted crew member and a skilled fighter, serving on the vanguard of both ships. History Season Three Reuben is first seen in the entourage of Edward Teach when he brings the news of Flint's "death" to the assembled captains of Nassau in the governor's mansion. Teach then offers to lead the naval forces of the pirates against the incoming British fleet led by Woodes Rogers. He is present on Teach's ship with his captain and new recruit Ellers when Benjamin Hornigold rows by to deliver Rogers' address to the pirates on the beach. Reuben remains loyal to the pirate cause and does not accept the royal pardon. After Charles Vane escapes and joins their crew, Reuben watches with a spyglass for a sighting of Eleanor Guthrie on the British flagship. He then gives the glass to Vane, Teach wanted to show Vane who was responsible for his being barred from the pardon. Reuben stays on the ship with Teach while Vane uses his schooner as a fireship to break the British lines and allow the pirate fleet to escape intact. Reuben later spied the Spanish merchant ship sailing in the distance. Tea ch decides to go after the ship, breaking a longstanding pirate tradition of not attacking Spanish ships for fear of reprisals against Nassau. Reuben participates in the vicious fight aboard the Spanish ship, ultimately defeating the crew. Teach, Reuben and Ellers later go belowdecks and witness the Spanish intelligence officer commit suicide. Vane joins them as they root through the burned papers. Reuben asks what the papers could have been, Teach replies anything from details about silver shipments to the private letters of the king. Ellers then finds relatively undamaged papers mentioning Vane and Nassau, however they abandon it as they no longer care for Nassau. Reuben and the rest of the fleet go to Teach's lair at Ocracoke Island. He witnesses the duel between Flint and Teach, standing with the rest of his crewmates. Reuben serves Teach aboard the ''Revenge. He, like the rest of the crew, is dressed in British uniforms to fool the British into thinking that they are allies. While Bonny leads the vanguard aboard one of the British ships to disrupt their line, Reuben stays with Teach and Rackham aboard the Revenge. ''Reuben survives the fight, and the pirates are victorius over the British forces. Season Four Reuben continues to serve aboard the ''Revenge ''under Teach and Jack Rackham's command. When the three of the pirates' ships are grounded, the ''Revenge ''sails away to draw the governor's sloops away from the pirates attempting to escape in longboats. They succeed and three of the sloops give chase. T he ''Revenge ''took damage to the rig and is unable to maneuver a broadside upon the nimble sloops. The only way to defeat them is to allow the ship to be boarded. A brutal fight ensues, Reuben fights in the vanguard as usual, physically throwing a redcoat over the side. Despite facing superior numbers, the pirates prevail, taking many prisoners. That night, Teach has his men execute a number of the redcoat prisoners. Teach sails back to Nassau where he blockades the harbor, threatening to remain there unless Eleanor Guthrie is delivered to him. To send a message, he sends one of the captured sloops drifiting into the harbor until it beaches itself, it is decorated with the corpses of the executed redcoats. Rogers sails on the ''Lion ''in an attempt to make Teach follow him. As Rogers departs under the cover of the fort's guns, Rackham convinces Teach to pursue. After a long chase, the ''Revenge ''finally catches up to the ''Lion. After pummeling the sloop with cannonfire, Teach and Bonny lead the vanguard, including Reuben, to board in longboats. On deck, they find only dead and dying men. However, a trap is sprung and redcoats surprise the pirates from belowdecks. During the fight, Reuben is likely killed as he is not seen after the fight. Bonny and Teach are eventually captured, prompting Rackham to surrender. Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters